Attack on Titan: Evolved OC's
by Drakefire
Summary: Character Bio's for my upcoming story, Attack on Titan: Evolved. Each chapter will have one character and once I have finished with all the bio's I will began production of the main story. Reviews are appreciated, but not need. Warning, this is a crossover, so I will take some liberties with lore. Update: Added a new character for the new monster, Gorgon. Main story now rated M.
1. Luke

Name: Luke Reid

Meaning: None

Nickname(s): None

Alias (if any): None

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Species: Evolved (Meteor Goliath/Goliath)

Birthday: Sep 3rd.

Birthplace: Ruins of Overland

Current Residence: Walls

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Relationship Status: Single

Language(s) spoken: The old tongue, german

Life-Long Dream: To be as strong as his mother

Goal(s): To protect weaker creatures than himself, grow stronger, and help his allies become stronger.

Like(s): Being outside, Combat, Training

Dislike(s): Being indoors, The cold, Snow, Getting wet

Bad Habit(s): Anger management

Hobbies: Working with his hands, Training, Hunting

Fear(s): The Spider, Death

Personality: Luke is stubborn, aggressive, but caring towards those he wants to protect.

 **Favorites**

Food(s): Meat in any form, mostly Titan

Color(s): Blue and Red

Season(s): Summer

Activities: Training, Running, Hunting

Time of Day: 12-4pm, when the sun is highest

 **Appearance**

Height: 5'9

Weight: 175 lbs

Hair style: Short and cropped, left to hang naturally

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue/Green

Skin Tone: Slightly tanned

Body Shape/Build: Luke's body is heavily build, but not overly muscular.

Birth Marks: None

Scar(s):None

 **Health**

Memory (any issues with this?): Doesn't have the best short term memory.

Sight: Sight is fine

Mental: Slightly aggressive.

Physical: Luke is in good shape taking good care of his body, despite his aggressive combat style.

Sleep patterns: Luke normally doesn't stay up to much later after the sun goes down, but rises almost at sunup. This causes a variable sleep pattern based on season. He also hates getting up during the winter.

Allergies/Other: No allergies.

 **Abilities/Statistics** (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-

3D Maneuvering Gear: 3 Luke has had little practice or need, using his true form and uses his powerful legs to get out of harm's way if not.

Intelligence: 6 Luke is smarter than average, able to come up with plans on the fly. However he doesn't like using his Intelligence outside of strategy and tactics however.

Martial Arts: 7 While not exactly trained in Martial Arts, Luke prefers grapples and throws to punches and kicks. Punches usually end up as scratches though, due to his training of using claws.

Battle Skill: 9 Luke is heavily trained in the art of battle. While in his true form he can do heavy damage to his enemies, using fire breath, massive boulders, and his sheer brute strength to overcome his enemies. He retains these traits while in his human form as well, making him a dangerous combatant.

Agility: 4 Due to his training, Luke never focused on dodging attacks or movement in general. He can get away from a fight if he needs to, but prefers to take enemy punishment.

Strategy: 5 Luke isn't the best when it comes down to strategy, with his ideas being hit or miss. However, he doesn't worry about making a perfect plan, he just focuses on what is needed at the time. He doesn't focus on long term plans, but focuses on the short.

Teamwork: 4 it can be said that Luke isn't really a team player. He likes to go it alone or without any type of backup, and doesn't like to accept help. He normally doesn't like working with humans, but will work with the other Evolved.

Passion: 7 Luke is full of drive to become a stronger person and a stronger fighter. He puts training above all else, and is more than willing to help others. It is very hard to dampen his spirits.

Affiliation: The Ruins of Overland the Interception Group

Former Affiliation: The Ruins of Overland the Homeguard

Grad. Rank: None

Status: Alive

 **Evolved**

Title: Goliath

Appearance: Standing at 14 meters tall, Goliath is an impressive creature. He has a humanoid torso, arms, and legs. The comparisons end there, however. His human like hands end in razor sharp claws. It's feet have four toes, each equipped with a claw as well. He also has a three meter long tail that ends in several barbs at the ends, but isn't sturdy enough for battle. It also has spikes on it's shoulder blades, upper back, and running up the neck to the head. On the side of the neck there are four gill like structures that glow red, used to let out excess heat. The forehead is a flat armor plate, The eyes site on the side of the creature's head. The jaws extend greatly, allowing it easily rip flesh apart. It's skin is a light blue.

What Stage of Evolved: Stage 3 (14 meters)

Transformation caused by...: Wanting to transform.

How well can you control it?: Under complete control.

 **Relationships** -

Parent(s): Mary (Mom-Alive), Jacod (Father-Deceased)

Sibling(s): Lilith (Adopted Sister-Alive)

Other Relative(s): Deceased

Love Interest: None

Best Friend(s): Unknown

Friend(s): Eren (ish), Sasha, Connie, Lilith, Jane, and Ren

Enemy(ies): Armored Titan, Colossal Titan

Hero(es): Mother

Rival(s): Levi, Mikasa, Linith

Quote(s): "The titan's seem to think they are the apex predators. Let us show them how wrong they are."

History/Life: Luke was born a half-breed, the blood of both Goliath and their cousin, the Meteor Goliath pumping through his veins. His father was killed before his birth during a hunt for a feral Behemoth that had gotten too close to the village. Half the party was wiped out, and the survivors had brought back one of the creatures egg's. The egg hatched into the girl that would become his sister, Lilith. Once he was old enough he began combat training with his mother. Life was mostly uneventful until his mother was assigned to hunt down a titan shifter that was conducting inhumane experiments. After being gone for nearly half a year, she returned with a tales of a horrifying deed and shocking news. Not only was a group of humans that survived, but a group of titan shifters seemed to intent to finish what had started 100 years prior. The extinction of the human race. The Village prepares an emergency effort to train a three person group to stop these attacks while the remainder attack the group of titans shifters responsible. Nearly five years later Luke, Lilith, and Jane are sent to the walls to stall the extinction of humanity. This is where they're story begins.


	2. Caira

Name: Caira Baker

Meaning: Dear, Beloved

Nickname(s): Baker Girl

Alias (if any): None

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Birthday: July 7

Birthplace: Orvud District

Current Residence: Trost District

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Relationship Status: Single

Language(s) spoken: German

Life-Long Dream: To be free from her parents

Goal(s): To become a medic or doctor

Like(s): Making food, Helping others, Fire

Dislike(s): Harming others, being helpless

Bad Habit(s): A bit of a pyro

Hobbies: In addition to her fascination with fire, she also has dug up some old world tec. She is trying to put it back together and see what it does.

Fear(s): Dying, other people dieing, and not being helpful

Personality: Caira is a bit shy and still isn't used to talking with people that never had a lot of money. However she is helpful and likes to be of use. If you got yourself injured doing something stupid, or shouldn't have been doing, Caira would be more than likely able to lend a hand with bandages or other things.

 **Favorites**

Food(s): Like's Rations due to the "interesting" taste

Color(s): None

Season(s): Spring

Activities: Working first aid, talking science stuff.

Time of Day: None

 **Appearance**

Height: 5'6

Weight: 135

Hair style: Hair is kept in a ponytail (keeps it out of the 3dmg)

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Tone: Moderately tanned

Body Shape/Build: Caira's build is slim, but muscular

Birth Marks: None

Scar(s): None

 **Health**

Memory: Caira has a better than average memory

Sight: Caira doesn't need glasses

Mental: Caira is in good mental shape with no problems (yet)

Physical: Caira is in good physical shape and takes care of her body.

Sleep patterns: Caira makes sure that she gets 8 hours of sleep each night

Allergies/Other: Caira is allergic to cat hair.

 **Abilities/Statistics** (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-

3D Maneuvering Gear: 6 Caira is better than average with 3D Maneuvering Gear, due to good balance and practice.

Intelligence: 8 Caira is smart. Sometimes too smart. When stressed she tends to think too much, rather than trusting her gut when it is needed.

Martial Arts: 3 While Caira is smart, she was never able to grasp hand to hand combat, falling behind the others.

Battle Skill: 5 Caira is an average combatant, but is likely to improve with more experience.

Agility: 6 Caira knows that maneuverability is key to surviving a fight with a titan and works to become faster and more nimble with 3D Maneuvering Gear

Strategy: 3 Despite her smarts, Caira is more book smart than street smart, and her plans work best on paper than in action.

Teamwork: 7 One of Caira's good strategies is to work as a team. You have someone less with less Agility than you but better bringing down a titan, act as their decoy. Caria is good playing on the strengths of her team.

Passion: 4 Don't expect a lot of drive out of Caira. While she doesn't give up easy, she can easily become discouraged when things don't go right or when she can't find an easy fix.

Affiliation:104th Trainees Squad

Former Affiliation: 104th Trainees Squad

Grad. Rank: 51st

Status: Alive

 **Relationships** -

Parent(s): Unknown (Mad at her for running off and not being a member of the family businesses

Sibling(s): None

Other Relative(s): Unknown

Love Interest: Later

Best Friend(s): Lilith

Friend(s): Jane, Ren, and Armin

Enemy(ies): Titans

Hero(es): Erwin, Hanji

Rival(s): None

Quote(s): "What is that thing do? Is it really eating a titan?"

History/Life: Caira was born into a wealthy family in the Orvud District. Her life remained uneventful, even after the breach of Wall Maria. Due to her parents wealth she received a first rate education. However her mind quickly became curious about the mysteries that surrounded the titans, something her parents discouraged. Two things happened after she turned eleven that changed her life. First, she dug up a device of unknown origin, something she hid from her parents until she could figure out how it worked (something that is a work in progress). The second was the reports of a massive creature that had fought against the titans within the Shiganshina District. The monstrosity, as it became known as, was seventeen meters in height, and numerous reports stated that the creature was cloaked within bright blue flame, burning any titan that got close. Her curiosity finally reached the breaking point. As soon as she was old enough she escaped the district to join the military. Once finished with her training she is with the others in the 104th to witness the return of the Colossal Titan and arrival of Kraken, Goliath, and Behemoth.


	3. Jane

Name: Jane Storm

Meaning: None

Nickname(s): Thunderchild

Alias (if any): None

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Species: Evolved (Kraken)

Birthday: February 2nd

Birthplace: Ruins of Overland

Current Residence: Walls

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Relationship Status: Single

Language(s) spoken: Old common, German

Life-Long Dream: Has none, simple likes living in the moment.

Goal(s): To become tier 3

Like(s): Thunderstorms, Rain, Peaceful days

Dislike(s): Extreme heat, Large bodies of water

Bad Habit(s): None

Hobbies: Reading

Fear(s): Swimming, Large amounts of water

Personality: Shy and reserved, Jane would much rather go unnoticed. However, she has a bit of a short fuse when she doesn't think she's being taken seriously.

 **Favorites**

Food(s): None

Color(s): Green

Season(s): None

Activities: Planning, Hunting, Giving people static shocks.

Time of Day: None

 **Appearance**

Height: 5'2

Weight: 115 lbs

Hair style: Her hair is kept long and hangs down a little past her shoulder.

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Tone: Pale

Body Shape/Build: Jane is thin and has little muscle.

Birth Marks: None

Scar(s): None

 **Health**

Memory: Jane's memory is fine.

Sight: Like most other Kraken's, Jane is slightly farsighted.

Mental: Jane has a very crisp and mathematical mind.

Physical: Jane is slim, but keeps her body in shape best she can.

Sleep patterns: Jane usually goes to bed early and rises even earlier. She sleeps like a rock, and would sleep through the end of the world if it ever happened.

Allergies/Other: Jane's allergies are unknown.

 **Abilities/Statistics** (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-

3D Maneuvering Gear: 8 Due to the fact she is a Kraken, Jane can cheat the 3D Maneuvering Gear, allowing her to use it with great ease. However, she has trouble with the whole using swords concept.

Intelligence: 7 Jane is smart, both book and streetwise. She lures enemies into traps to cripple or kill them outright. She also enjoys a good story.

Martial Arts: 2 As a Kraken, Jane has no idea how to fight hand to hand. She prefers her banshee mines and lightning in a fight.

Battle Skill: 8 While Jane performs poorly in hand to hand combat, she is powerhouse in the heat of battle. Able to unleash powerful bolts of lightning and use banshee mines to distract and cripple her enemies. She also takes to the air in combat, using her "wings" to generate and shoot explosive electronic charges.

Agility: 6 Jane's agility comes from her ability to fly. Her flight slows her down in terms of speed, but she remains much more mobile than if she was on the ground.

Strategy: 7 Jane is the group's main strategist. She is able to take a step back and look at the situation and find the best way to deal with the problems at hand.

Teamwork: 6 Jane may not be the best team worker, but she is very much capable of supporting those she fights alongside. Banshee Mines can used to remove a titan from pursuing her allies, and her lightning can drop even 15 meter titans with ease.

Passion: 4 Jane is not an energetic person. While she can get excited while in the heat of battle, she is much rather to try and read a book than get worked up over something.

Affiliation: The Ruins of Overland the Interception Group

Former Affiliation: The Ruins of Overland the Homeguard

Grad. Rank: None

Status: Alive

 **Evolved**

Title: Kraken

Appearance: Kraken is humanoid in the sense it as two arms and two legs. However it usually moves an all fours. Both it's fingers and toes end in razor sharp claws. It has four toes on each foot and five fingers on each hand. It's tail is longer than that of Goliath, but like the other, it serves no combat purpose. The creature has two wing like structures that are positioned above the shoulders, bending up before bending back, resting above the creatures back. These whip like structures can not only as a weapon, but also allow Kraken to fly, by channeling electricity throughout it's body, allowing it to repel itself the ground. Armor runs from it's tail all the way up to the neck, looking very much like it's spine is outside of its body. The creature has a short neck that is almost nonexistent. Kraken's head looks like that of an octopus, but only has two short tentacles with a mouth of razor sharp teeth between them. Kraken's skin is a light gray.

What class of Evolved: Kraken (tier 2) 7 meters.

Transformation caused by...: Will to Transform

How well can you control it?: Jane is in complete control

 **Relationships**

Parent(s): Luna Storm (Mom-Alive), Sam Storm (Father-Alive)

Sibling(s): Sam Storm jr. (Brother-Alive), Sarah Storm (Sister-Alive)

Other Relative(s): Deceased

Love Interest: None

Best Friend(s): Luke, Lilith

Friend(s): Ren, Ian

Enemy(ies): Titan's

Hero(es): None

Rival(s): None

Quote(s): "There is a reason that we hunt down the titans. They don't have a place in the natural order. Titan's didn't evolve. They were manufactured."

History/Life: Jane grew up in the Ruins of Overland, like her two best friends, the bother and sister duo of Luke and Lilith. As the youngest of three, she was considered the baby of the family and her friend group as well. Still, her life was mostly peaceful spending more time helping her family or reading than hunting. Her nickname was given to her by a human by the name of Lenny who lived within the settlement. Lenny had called her this due to her age and the fact Jane could through around the strongest lightning bolts out of her siblings. However, with the return of Luke and Lilith's mom, Mary, things took a turn for the worse. After many years of training, Jane leaves with her friends to defend the last human stronghold and stop the genocide of the human race.


	4. Ian

Name: Ian Whelan

Meaning: None

Nickname: Techi

Alias: None

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Birthday: September 3rd

Birthplace: Ruins of Overland

Current Residence: Walls

Sexual Orientation: Gay

Relationship Status: Single

Language(s) spoken: The old tongue, German

Life-Long Dream: To unlock the old world's technological secrets.

Goal(s): Be an inventor like his grandmother

Like(s): Technology, music, reading

Dislike(s): Loud noise, Crowds

Bad Habit(s): Nervous movement and tapping.

Hobbies: Reading, work with tech, inventing

Fear(s): Death and insects

Personality: Ian is shy and reserved, rarely if ever talking to someone unless they start a conversation. This personality does a 180 degree turn while in combat.

 **Favorites**

Food(s): Anything

Color(s): Blue

Season(s): Winter

Activities: Relaxing, Working, Listening to old world music

Time of Day: Night Hours

 **Appearance** -

Height: 5'4

Weight: 120lbs

Hair style: Hair is kept short. When it grows it doesn't grow down, it grows out.

Hair Color: Sandy Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Tone: Pale

Body Shape/Build: Slim with little muscle

Birth Marks: None

Scar(s): Small scar below the kneecap

Other: Glasses

 **Health**

Memory: Ian has a hard time remembering names and faces.

Sight: Ian wears glasses.

Mental:Ian is slightly ADD.

Physical: Ian is in good physical shape, despite his slimness.

Sleep patterns: Ian is a heavy sleeper.

Allergies/Other: Ian is allergic to many different things, including dust.

 **Abilities/Statistics** (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-

3D Maneuvering Gear: 3 Ian as bad hand-eye coordination, preventing him from truly being effective with 3D Maneuvering Gear.

Intelligence: 7 Ian is very smart and is very good with technology, rarely even needing a blueprint to see how something fits together.

Martial Arts: 4 Ian knows the basics of hand to hand combat, but doesn't have as much strength as many of his peers.

Battle Skill: 3-7 On his own, Ian is bad at combat by himself, due to fact he isn't good at fighting or with 3D Maneuvering Gear. However, in his battle suit, Thunderstrike, Ian becomes a very powerful combatant, making use of a modified anti-aircraft gun, short range energy lance, and personal force field to great effect.

Agility: 4-6 Ian isn't exactly fast, and his clunky armor suit isn't much better. However, he can use the suits fuel to evade enemy strike if they are slow enough.

Strategy: 5 While Ian is a decent strategist in his own right, he isn't the best at adapting in the middle of battle.

Teamwork: 4 Ian isn't very social and as a result isn't good at working with others.

Passion: 5 Ian is passionate at some things but doesn't really care about others.

Affiliation: The Ruins of Overland the Interception Group

Former Affiliation: Ian has no proper military experience with little training.

Grad. Rank: None

Status: Alive

 **Relationships**

Parent(s): Virginia Whelan (Mother-Alive), Mark Whelan (Father-Alive)

Sibling(s): Logan (Younger Brother-Alive)

Other Relative(s): Lenny (Grandmother-Deceased)

Love Interest: None

Best Friend(s): Jane

Friend(s): Ren, Caira

Enemy(ies): None

Hero(es): Lenny, Levi

Rival(s): None

Quote(s): "Making things to help us fight things that are outside of our weight class is in my blood."

History/Life: Ian is descendant of one of the handful of human families within the Ruins of Overland. Ian spent his younger days as any child would, running around and having fun. However he matured quickly in some ways, starting to help his grandmother, Lenny, with her machines. It quickly became apparent that her engineering genius had skipped a generation to him. Ian was enthralled with engineering as well, rebuilding an old world music player by his seventh birthday. He also made friends with Jane, who he would often seek out to help repower old tec. Eight years down the line, however, Lenny gave her grandson her ultimate invention, the Thunderstrike armor suit, before passing away.

He worked on the armor suit as a coping strategy, upgrading the armor, and adding anti-aircraft gun onto the suit's left arm to give it the ability to hit targets at a range. He was also forced to upgrade the cooling system and replace the power battery for the jetpack systems. Now two years later Ian sent out to the walls to be a diplomat of sorts to help his companions gain the trust of those within.


	5. Ren

Name: Ren

Meaning: None

Nickname(s): None

Alias (if any): None

Age: Unknown, believed to be at least seven years old

Gender: Female

Species: Evolved-Wraith

Birthday: Unknown

Birthplace: Unknown

Current Residence: Walls

Sexual Orientation: unknown

Relationship Status: Single

Language(s) spoken: the old tongue, German

Life-Long Dream: To meet a human she simply calls "the beast".

Goal(s): None it appears.

Like(s): Food, fun, running around.

Dislike(s): Being bored, sitting still.

Bad Habit(s): Going to far with her pranking and messing around.

Hobbies: Pulling pranks, messing with people, playing games.

Fear(s): Unknown, seems to be too carefree.

Personality: Ren is pretty much a typical seven year old in personality. But only if you can ignore the fact that she can take a titan apart into tiny pieces.

 **Favorites**

Food(s): Anything she can eat.

Color(s): Black.

Season(s): None

Activities: Playing pranks, Hide and go seek.

Time of Day: Nighttime

 **Appearance** -

Height: 3'4

Weight: 58lbs

Hair style: Always down and very long. Jane will sometimes be able to put it into a ponytail.

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Skin Tone: Pale-fair skinned.

Body Shape/Build: Slim, but still has muscle.

Birth Marks: None

Scar(s): None

Other: As Hanji put it, Ren looks like an even smaller, female version of Levi.

 **Health** -

Memory: Ren has good memory, something that is a bit surprising.

Sight: Ren is blind. She navigates based on smell and echolocation.

Mental: Ren isn't used to speaking normal language, despite the fact she knows two.

Physical: Due to her antics, Ren is in top physical condition.

Sleep patterns: The amount of sleep Ren gets is unknown. She doesn't rest in her room, but is very timely.

Allergies/Other: It is unknown if Ren has any Allergies.

 **Abilities/Statistics** (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-

3D Maneuvering Gear: Unknown, due to her age, she hasn't used the gear.

Intelligence: 6 Ren is smart and clever, but uses her smarts for pranking and tricks.

Martial Arts: 2 Ren is too small to perform in hand to hand combat.

Battle Skill: 7 As a Wraith, Ren's battle style is all about stealth and trickery, two things she is good at.

Agility: 9 Wraiths are the smallest of the evolved and a by far the most agile. Ren has high speed, along with ability to teleport short distances both as defense and offense.

Strategy: 4 While Ren knows how to come with strategies, but only for herself.

Teamwork: 6 Ren is young and unlike even Jane, is quite small. As such, she likes using teamwork to bring down larger enemies, even if she doesn't need it.

Passion: 6 Ren is a very energetic girl due to her age. However she has a harder time taking things as seriously as she should.

Affiliation: The Ruins of Overland the Interception Group

Former Affiliation: None/Feral

Grad. Rank: None

Status: Alive

 **Evolved**

Title: Wraith

Appearance (try to touch on everything included in Appearance): Wraith is the only evolved without legs. It has the beginnings of them, but the legs fall apart into a mass of tentacles. The body up from the hips is that of slim human and is quite pale. Wraith also has four arms. The first set are as long as the second, ending in a hand with four claws. The second pair ends in massive scythe like blades, and it can move that pair of arms in a similar way to a praying mantis. There also six spikes on it's back. The most interesting feature is the head, with is covered in an armored plate. With no eyes. Wraith's teeth are also much smaller than other evolved, due to the fact it inhales it's food via an energy beam.

What tier of evolved: Tier 1 (2.5 meters), later tier 2 (5 meters)

Transformation caused by...: If she feels threatened, she does transform partially for defensive purposes. Otherwise she can transform when she wants.

How well can you control it?: Ren was born feral, and while she does have control, it isn't as natural or as fluid. Under heavy stress she might snap.

 **Relationships** -

Parent(s): Unknown

Sibling(s): Unknown

Other Relative(s): Unknown

Love Interest: She's sevenish, so no.

Best Friend(s): Everyone!

Friend(s): Everyone!

Enemy(ies): Titans.

Hero(es): Levi

Rival(s): None

Quote(s): "You where like 'roar!'. Then the titan goes 'roar!'. Then your gear goes 'floosh!'. Then it goes splat as you cut it into hundreds of pieces!"

History/Life: Most of Ren's past is unknown, even to her. Her first memory was a man with black hair killing a titan by cutting it into pieces, or as she calls him "the beast man". She also figured out how to turn into a human. She was found, and to a degree, reluctantly brought along by Luke and the others, thinking her to be a blind human girl that had somehow gotten outside of the walls. Kind of a mistake looking back. She revealed her true nature protecting Ian from a climbing titan that had gotten up in the tree. Despite being slightly mad about the whole thing, none of them were going to ignore the fact she did save a life, and decided to bring her along for the rest of the journey.


	6. Mary

Name: Mary Reid

Meaning: Rebellious

Nickname(s): Chief

Alias (if any): None

Age: 44

Gender: Female

Species: Evolved (Meteor Goliath)

Birthday: August 26

Birthplace: Ruins of Overland

Current Residence: Ruins of Overland

Sexual Orientation: Presumed to be straight

Relationship Status: Single (Was married in the past)

Language(s) spoken: The old Tongue, German

Life-Long Dream: To be the best

Goal(s): Unknown

Like(s): Good food, and good hunt.

Dislike(s): Rain and cold weather.

Bad Habit(s): Really bad temper.

Hobbies: Unknown

Fear(s): Unknown

Personality: Mary, while sweet and caring, can be very protective to a degree and can get very aggressive, especially when threatened or challenged.

 **Favorites**

Food(s): Meat (especially raw)

Color(s): Green

Season(s): Summer

Activities: Hunting

Time of Day: None

 **Appearance** -

Height: 6'1

Weight: 175 lbs.

Hair style: Ponytail hanging down.

Hair Color: Dark Brown.

Eye Color: Green with blue tint.

Skin Tone: Deeply tanned.

Body Shape/Build: Tall and has a lot of muscle.

Birth Marks: None

Scar(s): Mary has dozens of small scars all over her body. She also has a long vertical scar running down her right arm.

 **Health** -

Memory: Mary has very good memory, despite her increasing age.

Sight: Mary has near 20-20 vision.

Mental: Mary has no mental issues.

Physical: Mary tries to keep her body in good shape, but as a member of the Hunters of Overland, she has many scars.

Sleep patterns: Mary rests whenever it is convenient to her, and sleeps as long as she can.

Allergies/Other: Mary may have a breed allergy.

 **Abilities/Statistics** (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-

3D Maneuvering Gear: Unknown.

Intelligence: 7 Mary is a mixture of smart, wise, and experienced.

Martial Arts: 7 Mary is talented in hand to hand combat, and has decades of experience.

Battle Skill: 9 Mary didn't earn the nickname of "chief" by being a pushover. If she fights to kill, odds are she will kill you.

Agility: 4 Mary isn't fast, and doesn't dodge attacks unless it is needed.

Strategy: 6 Mary is smart, and thanks to experience, she can make plans to counter her enemies.

Teamwork: 7 As a member of the Hunt, Mary is used to fighting as a member of the team.

Passion: 6 Mary is energetic and a go get them attitude.

Affiliation: Hunters of Overland

Former Affiliation: None

Grad. Rank: None

Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): Alive

 **Evolved** -

Title: Meteor Goliath (The Creature of Blue Flame)

Appearance: In terms of shape and appearance, there is much difference between a Meteor Goliath and a regular Goliath. However, key hallmark differences is Meteor Goliath's have blue skin, along with the flat dome found on normal Goliath's spreading out, similar to antlers that look like the head of a hammerhead shark. Meteor Goliath also has blue flame leaping out of it's skin at the top of the skull, on it's back, and around its wrist running up the remainder of the forearm.

What tier of Evolved: Tier three (Seventeen meters).

Transformation caused by...: Desire to transform.

How well can you control it?: Under complete control.

 **Relationships** -

Parent(s): Richard Reid and Lora Reid (Deceased).

Sibling(s): Unknown (Presumed Deceased).

Other Relative(s): Unknown

Love Interest: Jacob (Husband-Deceased).

Best Friend(s): Unknown

Friend(s): Members of the Hunt.

Enemy(ies): Titan's, Feral Evolved.

Hero(es): None.

Rival(s): None.

Quote(s): "Ready or not. Here I come!"

History/Life: Mary has always wanted to become the best hunter she could possibly be. As such she trained hard and fought even harder. She was among the youngest to join the Hunter, skipping past the normal system of spending time training with the homeguard. She later meet her husband, a normal Goliath by the name of Jacob Hall. They later got married and decided to have children, their first being Luke. However, Jacob was killed during a hunt that had set its sights on a feral Behemoth that had gotten too close to the village. The creature was killed, and they brought back one of it's eggs. Mary decided to keep the egg and raise what hatched as her own. Soon she had a son, Luke, and a daughter, Lilith. She only raised them, but also had to balance working as a member of the Hunt. She rarely left on long range missions, until she was sent after a titan shifter simply known as the "Ape Titan". She followed the trail to something extraordinary. The walls. She witnessed the Colossal Titan kick a hole the wall before abandoning her hunt and entering the breach, killing any titan she could get her hands on. She managed to somehow get to the second wall, staying for a short time before leaving. Now, her children leave to stop the extinction of humanity, and she has to prepare for something she never thought she would see in her lifetime. War.


	7. Lilith

Name: Lilith Reid

Meaning: Ghost

Nickname(s): None

Alias (if any): None

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Species: Evolved (Behemoth)

Birthday: October 11th

Birthplace: Ruins of Overland

Current Residence: Walls

Sexual Orientation: Lesbian

Relationship Status: Single (for now)

Language(s) spoken: The old Tongue, German

Life-Long Dream: Lilith likes to live for whatever she wants at the moment. Her dream is to live a happy life.

Goal(s): To be a strong fighter, Stop the extinction of humanity.

Like(s): Fire, Stone.

Dislike(s): Not touching the ground/something solid, getting soaked with water.

Bad Habit(s): Unknown

Hobbies: Hunting, Training, stoneworking

Fear(s): Heights (to a degree), Large insects

Personality: Lilith can considered many things, but protective comes first and foremost. Defensive of her allies, and outright protective of her friends, harming those she cares about is the fastest way to get on her bad side. You don't want to be on her bad side.

 **Favorites**

Food(s): Just about anything.

Color(s): Yellow.

Season(s): Everything but winter.

Activities: Hunting, Combat Training,

Time of Day: Anytime when there is a lot of sun.

 **Appearance** -

Height: 5'9

Weight: 150 lbs

Hair style: Always down, kept at shoulder length.

Hair Color: Light Grey

Eye Color: Green

Skin Tone: Moderately tanned.

Body Shape/Build: Muscular and powerful.

Birth Marks: None

Scar(s): None

 **Health** -

Memory: Lilith has average memory.

Sight: Lilith has to wear a special type of contact's after reverting to her human form. Having five eyes messes with her sight.

Mental: Lilith has no mental issues.

Physical: Lilith keeps herself in the best Physical shape she can.

Sleep patterns: Lilith doesn't keep a normal sleep pattern. If she isn't doing something, she will be found napping.

Allergies/Other: Lilith is allergic to pollen.

 **Abilities/Statistics** (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-

3D Maneuvering Gear: 2 Due to the fact Lilith hates not being in contact with the ground, she can find herself easily disoriented while using 3D Maneuvering Gear.

Intelligence: 5 Lilith has average level intelligence.

Martial Arts: 8 While her lack of speed does take her down a notch, Lilith's battle style to grabs, grapples, and throws make her a hard opponent to beat.

Battle Skill: 9 As a Behemoth, Lilith is strong, deadly, and very defensive. Due to her bulk, she makes her enemies come to her, rather than chase

Agility: 1-3 Lilith is nibblish in her human form, but changing into Behemoth turns her into a slow moving creature.

Strategy: 5 Lilith prefers straightforward strategies, but they usually work effectively.

Teamwork: 6 Unlike her brother, she is better at working as part of team, due to her protective nature and her abilities that can cover her allies.

Passion: 6 Lilith is energetic and lively, usually doing whatever she want or needs to do happly.

Affiliation: The Ruins of Overland the Interception Group

Former Affiliation: Ruins of Overland Homeguard

Grad. Rank: None

Status: Alive

 **Evolved**

Title: Behemoth

Appearance: Behemoth is in many ways simpler to an oversized gorilla covered in solid rock. It's body is encased head to toe in a rock like hide to protect itself from harm. It's forearms are massive and bulky, ending in a three fingered hand. It's legs are short and stubby, and is also equipped with small toes. Behemoth's head is the most interesting feature, with two tusks on it's lower jaw, and a total of five eyes. The rocky armor on it's face can also be moved to protect its eyes from harm. Behemoth's tongue is very similar to that of a frog or chameleon, using it to bring prey into close quarters.

What tier of Evolved: Tier 3 (8 meters normally, 16 meters when standing up fully).

Transformation caused by...: Her needing to transform.

How well can you control it?: Under her complete control.

 **Relationships** -

Parent(s): Mary Reid (Mother-Alive)

Sibling(s): Luke Reid (Brother-Alive)

Other Relative(s): None

Love Interest: To be revealed later.

Best Friend(s): Luke, Jane,

Friend(s): Ian, Ren, Mikasa (ish).

Enemy(ies): Titans.

Hero(es): Mother.

Rival(s): Luke, Levi.

Quote(s): "Prepare to get rocked!"

History/Life: Lilith was born a feral Behemoth, but quickly learned how to turn herself into her human form. Exactly like Luke, she was trained by her mother how to fight. She also learned from a few of the other Behemoth's of the village. She made few friends outside of her brother and Jane, and considers Ian a loss friend, mostly due to them meeting through Jane. Still she grew into a powerful combatant, if less aggressive than her brother. After her mother had found the walls, Luke and Lilith were among the first to be prepared for battle. Now, she leaves with family and friends at her back, ready to end the extinction of the human race.


	8. Alexander

Name: Alexander

Meaning: To Defend

Nickname(s): The creepy guy, Alex (don't call him this without permission).

Alias (if any): None.

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Species: Evolved (Gorgon)

Birthday: January 5th

Birthplace: Within Wall Maria.

Current Residence: Within Wall Rose.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Relationship Status: Single

Language(s) spoken: German

Life-Long Dream: Unknown

Goal(s): Join the Scouting Legion and find his missing mother.

Like(s): Insects and creeping people out.

Dislike(s): Rainy weather.

Bad Habit(s): Playing pranks and creeping people out.

Hobbies: Besides pranking and being somewhat creepy, Alexander takes care of insects.

Fear(s): Unknown

Personality: Alexander may seem cold and a bit aloof, but is defensive of his friends.

 **Favorites**

Food(s): Mostly vegetables.

Color(s): Green.

Season(s): Anything but winter.

Activities: Training, running, and using 3D Maneuvering Gear.

Time of Day: Early Morning

 **Appearance** -

Height: 5'10

Weight: 150

Hair style: Very short.

Hair Color: Dark-Brown

Eye Color: Green

Skin Tone: Light Tan

Body Shape/Build: Alexander's body is made of lean muscle.

Birth Marks: Unknown

Scar(s): Unknown

 **Health** -

Memory: None

Sight: Like Lilith, Alexander will most likely need something to help him see after returning to his human form. Having eight eyes, and having three on one side and five on the other must be disorienting.

Mental: Gorgon is hard to control, and the stronger it becomes, there is a risk of Alexander going feral.

Physical: Alexander tries to keep himself in good shape.

Sleep patterns: Alexander keeps a normal sleep schedule.

Allergies/Other: Unknown.

 **Abilities/Statistics** (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-

3D Maneuvering Gear: 7 Alexander has higher than average skill with 3D Maneuvering Gear due to his agility. He also was among the fastest to master it. This is likely due to him being a Gorgon and being able to get a head start on the instinctual level.

Intelligence: 5 Alexander's intelligence is average, but he is very cunning.

Martial Arts: 4 Despite Alexander's height and strength, he hasn't mastered hand to hand combat.

Battle Skill: 7 With his skill with the 3D Maneuvering Gear and Agility, Alexander is very skilling in battle.

Agility: 8 Like Gorgon, Alexander is fast and nimble.

Strategy: 6 With a desire to work alone, Alexander has to approach his enemies strategically to stay alive.

Teamwork: 3 Alexander prefers to be a lone wolf, despising working as a team, due to his desire to protect.

Passion:4 Alexander isn't all the energetic or passionate. However, he does enjoy a good prank.

Affiliation: Scouting Legion

Former Affiliation: 104th Trainees Squad

Grad. Rank: 15th

Status: Alive

 **Evolved** -

Title: Gorgon, The Spider

Appearance : Out of all the evolved, Gorgon is the most monstrous. The insectoid like beast contains a wasp like abdomen that stores small spider like creatures that trap enemies. The limbs are all attached to Gorgon's Thorax. The first pair of arms and the legs are similar, covered in bristles and ending in three claws. The ones on the feet spread out, while the ones on the hand are build for grabbing. The second pair of arms are short and bristleless, ending in two claws. The head is small, only containing eight eyes, five on one side of it's head, three on the other. It also has a mouth full of razor sharp teeth that can extend outwards.

What tier of Evolved: Three meters (Tier One)

Transformation caused by...: Intense emotion and Pain.

Did you have previous knowledge of being able to change?: No.

If yes, how did you find out?: His first transformation happens during the battle for Trost.

How well can you control it?: While transformed, Alexander has minimal control over his Gorgon form.

 **Relationships** -

Parent(s): Lissa (Mother-Unknown), (Father-Unknown)

Sibling(s): None

Other Relative(s): None

Love Interest: Later

Best Friend(s): Unknown

Friend(s): Ian, Eren, Ren.

Enemy(ies): Titan's.

Hero(es): None

Rival(s): None

Quote(s): "How much life do you think someone has if they've spent it all running?"

History/Life: Alexander was raised solely by his mother, Lissa, who happened to be a Gorgon that had hidden within the walls. Growing up in a small village within Wall Maria, Alexander's most eventful moment occurred with the breach, letting the titan's in. Though his village was evacuated, all of the adults, including his mother, were forced into service to try and retake Wall Maria. Alexander's mother went missing during the fight, believed to be killed. However, Alexander was adamant about his mother's survival, ultimately signing up into the military with the goal of joining the Scouting Legion to find his mother. However, with the second arrival of the Colossal Titan, those plans are put on hold in an all out fight to save Trost.


	9. Milita

**Warning: Spoiler's ahead. You have been warned.**

Name: Milita Lux

Meaning: Knight

Nickname(s): None

Alias (if any): Brawling Titan

Age: 17 in appearance, but is over 100 years old.

Gender: Female

Species: Titan Shifter

Birthday: October 31st

Birthplace: London, presumed destroyed.

Current Residence: Ruins of Overland/ Walls

Sexual Orientation: Pansexual

Relationship Status: Single (For now)

Language(s) spoken: Old Tongue, German

Life-Long Dream: To become an artist.

Goal(s): Survive the war, and work on her dream.

Like(s): Sunshine,a good sparring match, dancing and a good book.

Dislike(s): Cloudy days and being cramped indoors.

Bad Habit(s): Tapping things when nervous. (With pens, pencils, or whatever else she has available, sometimes herself).

Hobbies: Drawing, painting, dancing, and reading.

Fear(s): Remembering what happened to her family (which she thinks she killed).

Personality: A mixture of fun loving, energetic, and spirited, Milita is usually smiling or at the very least positive. Despite her fun loving nature, she does have a dark side that shows itself in battle.

 **Favorites**

Food(s): Popcorn (Unknown food, likely old world in origin), Seafood.

Color(s): Blue, Green, and Grey.

Season(s): Spring and Summer.

Activities: Dancing, Painting, and Reading.

Time of Day: Any.

 **Appearance**

Height: 5'7

Weight: 145 lbs.

Hair style: Medium length, left to hang.

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown-Green

Skin Tone: Slight tan.

Body Shape/Build:

Birth Marks: She isn't showing anyone hers.

Scar(s): Due to Milita's Titan powers, she has no scars.

Other: She tries to keep something in her hair, usually a flower or something similar. She also had a tattoo before becoming a titan. It is unknown whether it remains or not.

 **Health**

Memory: Like most people who went from human to Titan to Titan Shifter, Milita cannot clearly recall her time as a Titan.

Sight: Milita used to wear glasses, but becoming a Titan fixed her eyesight.

Mental: While Milita has not real mental issues, she

Physical: Milita is in prime physical shape, due to her Martial Arts practice.

Sleep patterns: Milita sleeps fairly normally.

Allergies/Other: Milita says she is allergic to cats.

 **Abilities/Statistics** (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-

3D Maneuvering Gear: Unknown, likely very low.

Intelligence: 7 (Milita is an aggressive fighter but also is very smart, in terms of both books and common sense. She is able to analyze and figure out the best way to approach a situation).

Martial Arts: 8 (Milita is brutal in hand to hand combat, knowing multiple old world martial arts.)

Battle Skill: 7 (Milita's combination of intellect, martial arts, and agility make her a deadly foe. In or out of her Titan form).

Agility: 7 (Due to her lightly armored body, Milita is able to stay light and on the move, causing no end of trouble in a fight).

Strategy: 6 (An intelligent combatant and a good strategist, Milita is a good planner, both long term and short).

Teamwork: 3 (Milita hates working with others, despite her happy personality. She likes fighting on her own).

Passion: 6 (Happy and rarely serious, Milita has a very passionate and fiery personality).

Affiliation: Ruin's of Overland Warband/ Survey Corps.

Former Affiliation: None (Like Ian she has no prior military experience).

Grad. Rank: None

Status: Alive

 **Titan Shifter**

Title: Brawling Titan

Appearance: The Brawling Titan is a thirteen meter titan that keep's Milita's body type, hair, and rough facial features. Despite the creature's normal proportional body, it's skin is a light pale. However, armored plates cover the lower parts of her limbs, ranging from fingers to elbows in her arms and toes to knees on her legs. The armor is black, and runs along her body in bands, one going on the inside of her legs, connecting to the other leg. The other pair of bands runs along the outside of her legs, up her body and underneath her armpits, connecting to the armor on her hands. The last pair goes up the outside of her arm, over the shoulder, where they meld together at her nape. He also has short, spike like blades at each of the four joints, her two knees and elbow's, respectively. These blades are even harder than her own armor, and she can use them for offense or defense. While in titan form, her hair is slightly more wild and longer, and the green in her eyes becomes more noticeable.

What class Titan: 13 meter, Sub-Armored Class.

Transformation caused by: Drawing blood, usually a biting her wrist.

Did you have previous knowledge of being able to change?: She was one of the first humans to become a Titan, trapped within her own body for over hundred years. It is unknown when she devoured a Titan Shifter to regain her human form, but she retained knowledge of her previous life and her powers better than most.

How well can you control it?: While Milita has control over her Titan power, she is afraid of what will happen if she ever loses control.

 **Relationships**

Parent(s): Dead

Sibling(s): Dead

Other Relative(s): Dead

Love Interest: Unknown

Best Friend(s): Ian (also has a slight crush on him).

Friend(s): None.

Enemy(ies): Titan, Beast Titan.

Hero(es): Ian.

Rival(s): Hellscream Titan.

Quote(s): "I may look your age, but I'm in the fact the oldest person in the room. I'm also not going to act like it".

History/Life:

Milita wasn't born in an era of peace. She grew up in the time period where the Evolved had first begun to appear, at times causing destruction and chaos. However, her home city of London was very peaceful, until the rise of the Titan's. How she even became a Titan is unknown to her, (or she simply doesn't want to remember). She was lost in her mind for over a century, miraculously surviving in the Isle without contact with the ever increasing population of Evolved. It is unknown who she devoured or why that person was even there, but she ultimately found her way to the Ruins of Overland.

After arriving and recovering from her century long ordeal, she sought out pieces of a device for unknown reason before handing them to Ian, stating that the machine would save her life (what she meant by such is unknown). Ian put the device together, and reluctantly used it (To no visible effect). Milita has a slight crush on him because of his help, despite he doesn't feel the same. She volunteered to be sent alongside Luke, Jane, Lillith, and Ian, but was turned down, due to her Titan Shifter nature. However, with the Beast Titan now on the move, Milita is on the move towards the Walls, ready to give hell to anyone who stands in her way.


End file.
